Jacob Black
by Just Your Average Teenage Girl
Summary: I’ll tell you the tale, of a broken heart, of a werewolf who was happy and then torn apart,of a girl who he loved and who she chose, even though that are now foes, I can never forget the girl who ruined me, but also the person that saved me .::OneShot::.


'_**I'll tell you the tale of a broken heart...'– A Twilight One-shot**_

_**By Just Your Average Teenage Girl**_

-:-

**Jacob's POV**

**One-Shot**

-:-

_I'll tell you the tale, of a broken heart,_

_Of a werewolf who was happy and then torn apart,_

_Of a girl who he loved and who she chose,_

_To finding new love, with Miss Chloe Rose_

_I was just the average boy you see,_

_Until one Bella Swan came to La Push and saw me_

_I was so caught up in your beauty,_

_That I realised that you were only using me_

_I never noticed because of my youth,_

_I told you the legends; I told you the truth,_

_Without realising what it really was,_

_I told you the story of my ancestors_

_You never came to see me then_

_But I saw you at the prom, dancing with them,_

_The ones my dad had warned me about,_

_Without a doubt, I already knew_

_You had fallen for him as I had for you,_

_I still cut in and said what I had come to say,_

_I never knew you didn't consider my words that day,_

_You were happy for a while with your new boyfriend_

_Didn't I tell you? Good things come to an end,_

_When he went, you were found,_

_But you never ate, or drank or made any sound,_

_I was worried for you and you just got worse,_

_It was like you were cursed,_

_Doing the same things over and over again,_

_Just to move time, and hoping he would come back again,_

_One day you decided to pick up the phone,_

_You were still a zombie, I could tell by your emotionless tone,_

_I helped you get better, and I made you smile and laugh,_

_You really did pick the right path,_

_I comforted you and you gave me something back,_

_Not what I was hoping for but then I became one with the pack,_

_I didn't see you again and it tore at you inside,_

_I could see it and if I had a choice, in the future you would be my bride,_

_You slept every night, I watched you scream,_

_I watched your fight, and it seemed,_

_You were going back to that same scene,_

_Of doing nothing and feeling nothing,_

_I made you feel better; I made you feel worse,_

_Can't I stop this ugly curse?_

_I still loved you, that much were true,_

_So I took my cue,_

_I snuck in through your window_

_You woke up, thinking I was a foe,_

_I'd have never hurt you; I would have kept you close,_

_But you didn't want me to and you still had your woes,_

_You still loved him, didn't you?_

_After everything he done to you,_

_It drove me insane to think that I couldn't help,_

_All because of that stupid whelp,_

_If I had you I'd have loved you forever,_

_Showering you with kisses and I wouldn't stop, never_

_I would love you all my life,_

_And make you my wife_

_A leech came back, just bouncing through,_

_You accepted her but you wouldn't accept me, would you?_

He _was in trouble, and you left me there,_

_To help that bloodsucker without a care,_

_It didn't matter that he broke your heart,_

_It didn't matter that he tore you apart,_

_You still loved him, and why couldn't I see?_

_That you would never love me,_

_I tried and tried to fight for your affection,_

_It never worked and _he _wouldn't let you go, for your own 'protection',_

_I was just as dangerous as he,_

_But you stayed with him, rather than me,_

_I played cheap tricks; I was tearing you in two,_

_Edward Cullen or Jacob Black? You never knew,_

_That I really loved you,_

_I went to the lowest of the low,_

_As I forced you to kiss me twice and using you as a yo-yo,_

_You weren't a toy, to be messed around,_

_I let you go without a sound,_

_He took you up, he married you,_

_I never knew what become of you,_

_I became like you, I became depressed,_

_Never doing anything except to rest,_

_My dreams were full of you and what could have been our future,_

_And what you were,_

_My father got sick of me, and sent me to a specialist,_

_When I heard this, I punched at trees with my fists,_

_I didn't want to go to a stupid place,_

_With dull lights and see another sympathetic face,_

_But when I saw my counsellor, something strange occurred,_

_I could hear nothing except her words,_

_I watched in fascination at this new girl,_

_I forgot all about you, my head started to whirl,_

_I had done something that I hadn't done with you Bella,_

_I imprinted and I couldn't have been better,_

_Puppy love isn't the same as real love,_

_I soon found out that when I was pushed in the right direction with a gigantic shove,_

_That I could get over you,_

_You were my reason to live all that time,_

_You tore me apart and left me in my prime,_

_But without you I wouldn't have met her_

_The one I was supposed to be with, my counsellor,_

_I know now that we were never meant to be,_

_You and me,_

_We were just best friends,_

_And as you can see all good things come to an end,_

_Our friendship ended and we are now enemies,_

_My counsellor eased my worries,_

_I fell in love, hard and fast,_

_I couldn't help it and it would last,_

_I am now as happy as I can be,_

_With two bouncing boys and a girl who's lovely,_

_I'm still overprotective, I'm still a shining sun,_

_All because I found my love, my one_

_I cannot forget the girl, who ruined me,_

_but also the person that saved me,_

_Even though we are now foes,_

_I'll never forget the reason why I met Chloe Rose_

_-:-_

_I told you the tale, of my broken heart,_

_Of a werewolf who was happy and then torn apart,_

_Of a girl who I loved and who she chose,_

_To finding my true love, with Miss Chloe Rose_

_-:-_

An: Please review :)


End file.
